Mark VI
The Mark VI (6'''), is an '''All-Purpose Suit, and was the sixth suit built and created by Tony Stark, after he found the solution to the Palladium core's poisoning, which was the newly improved Vibranium Arc Reactor, in the movie Iron Man 2. Armor Design The Mark VI's overall color design uses red, gold and silver platings. It is the first armor to feature a triangular shaped Unibeam on it's Chest Piece. Armor Capabilities Water Resistance This section is under development. Information will be placed here soon. Armor Features The Largest Difference between the Mark VI and the older armors is the new (more powerful) Vibranium Core Arc Reactor, which provides as much power if not more in a slightly smaller reactor, allowing room for more improvements. The suit withstands prolonged and extreme combat situations with relatively minor damage, having only a few noticable cuts from Ivan Vanko's improved Arc Reactor Whips, despite the Mark V armor being nearly unrecognizable from a much lower-tech version of the weapons, although this can be atributable to the Mark V's somewhat lower technology and armor. It was also shown to be able to punch through the Hammer Drones with ease. It is shown to use the same OS as the Mark IV, which is different from the Mark II and III. The armor was able to absorb a great amount of fellow Avenger Thor Odinson's lightning; and proved powerful enough to go toe to toe with him. The armor is incredibly durable, sustaining little damage in conflict with Thor, and then heavy damage from a Helicarrier propellor. Also, in the beginning of The Avengers, it had the ability to function underwater. This is one of three suits that the movies confirm can work underwater, the others being the Mark 42 and Mark 37. Weaponry The Mark VI has 6 weapons in total, including it's main weapons, which is it's Repulsors and Unibeam. Repulsors The Mark VI retains Iron Man's signature Repulsors in the hands and feet, with the hands used as weapons and feet used as propulsion. It is shown that repulsors are more powerful than the ones on the earlier models, but presumably it is due to the higher output of the new ARC Reactor. Because of the new Repulsors he can also fly faster than normal. The new and improved repulsors were proven highly effective against Hammer Drones, and packed a big enough punch to greatly stun Thor with even a blow to his armored chest. The hand repulsors also can be used as small lasers as seen in the Avengers when Tony connects an arc reactor to Stark Tower in New York City. Unibeam The Mark VI has a triangular-shaped Unibeam and is more powerful than it's predecessor's models. It is the first armor to use the new Vibranium Arc Reactor core model, thus enhancing the Unibeam's power output twice the amount used by the previous reactor models. Laser Weapons The Mark VI displayed a pair of one-use lasers that could be used to cut anything with even the briefest contact, regardless of what it was. They are mounted and fired from the handplates of the suit. These could be chemical due to the nature of the small devices that were ejected from the suit's gauntlet's upon usage. They could be used only once. Mini-Missiles The Mark VI holds an arm-mounted, armor piercing wristrocket. Which is an evolved version of the arm-mounted missile launcher on the Mark III. The armor also holds eight pods of propelled grenades in each arm. They were shown to have great effect, as only three small missiles could critically destroy a Hammer Drone. In the upper left shoulder of the armor is three heavy duty missiles as well, but have not been seen put to use. The Armor Itself The physical armor itself is a formidable weapon on it's own due to it's extreme level of strength and durability. It was shown in the final battle of Iron Man 2 easily punching through the thick metal chests of multiple Hammer Drones. Other Weapons The hips are equipped with flare pods that allow the Mark VI to evade heat seeking missiles. The flares can also be used as weapons or distractions. The armor also has a grappling hook for climbing large heights. History Iron Man 2 In Iron Man 2, Tony develops a new arc reactor when Nick Fury passes him a briefcase containing a message from his father as Tony is slowly being poisoned by his current palldium arc reactor. Along with the new arc reactor, Tony builds an armor that is almost aesthetically the same but with more weapons and more power. Tony uses this armor to defeat Ivan Vanko and his minions along with War Machine. The Avengers (film) Tony is still using the Mark VI in The Avengers, as the Mark VII is still incomplete. He fights Loki, with Captain America, and take him down. They capture him and attempt to take him back to base on a Quinjet. However, Thor arrives to try to persuade Loki to change his ways. Misunderstanding him, Tony attacks Thor and a battle ensues. Captain America arrives and manages to stop the fight. Later, the Mark VI is too heavily damaged and Tony is forced to use the Mark VII when Loki throws him down the window of Stark Tower when Tony is not wearing armor. Iron Man 3 The Mark VI did not appear in the pier with the Iron Legion. It was seen at the very beginning of the movie as the second suit to get blown up. Its also seen during the movie (Before his house blew up). It is makes a last cameo appearance during the post-credits scene, when the Can You Dig It music track was playing in the background. Other Media Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII The Mark VI makes a cameo appearance in the interactive comic app, when the scene shows how Tony and Rhodey defeated the Hammer Drones when in their respective armors. Tony being in the Mark VI, and Rhodey inside his War Machine Armor. The scene then ends with Tony slicing through all of the Hammer Drones with his new one-time laser-tech that he used in the Mark VI, which is the same scene as seen in the movie. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark VI appears in the game as one of the unlockable and playable armors. It is categorized under the Unibeam Blast section and has the Unibeam Blast special power. * Score Multiplier: x4.5 * Special Power: Unibeam Blast * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: Increased power supply for Higher Energy Output, faster flight, an Advanced Weapons System, Wrist Lasers, Armor Piercing Mini-Missiles, and upgraded Repulsors. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark VI is the first armor to have the ability to go underwater, which also makes it the first armor to use a water proof armor plating. * This armor has the most weapons in total, compared to any other armor built by Tony, up until present. * The Mark VI is the first armor to feature a triangular-shaped Unibeam in it's chest piece. *This is the first armor to use the new improved Vibranium Arc Reactor core. Gallery File:Photo(692).jpg File:AAAALegoIronMan.jpg|The Lego version of the Mark VI armor. Iron Man Mark 6.jpg|The Mark 6 Weapons Mode showing (from left to right) the repulser, missiles, and a grappling hook from the avengers Anthony_Stark_(Earth-199999)_flying_(cut).jpg|Mark VI flying in The Avengers Avengers_-_Iron_Man_002.jpg|Mark VI Damaged Avengers_-_Iron_Man_003.jpg|Mark VI in The Avengers Avengers_-_Iron_Man_005.jpg|Ready for Battle Avengers_-_Iron_Man_008.jpg|Mark VI vs Thor Avengers-_Iron_Man_007.jpg|I Got The Power Iron-Man-Cropped.png|Mark VI MKVI.jpg|Mark VI depowered Mark 6.JPG|Mark VI Hall of Armors IronManMiniWristRockets-IM2.png|Mark VI Mini wrist rockets iron_man_2_mark_vi_collectible_figure_limited_edition_1.jpg Iron_Man_Armor_(MarK_VI).jpg IronManMK6.JPG 596_max.jpg External Links & References ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 2 Category:The Avengers (film) Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience